Loki
Mládí Loki byl adoptován Odinem poté, co byl jeho otec, mrazivý obr Laufey, poražen v bitvě. Loki byl vychován na Asgardském královském dvoře a už od mládí žárlil na svého bratra Thora a na jeho schopnosti. Celé hodiny vymýšlel plány na jeho odstranění. Jak Loki stárl zjistil, že má velký talent pro magii a začal studovat mystická umění v naději, že s jejich pomocí zlikviduje svého nevlastního bratra a sám usedne na asgardský trůn. Avengers: Infinity War Společně s Thorem cestoval na Zemi na Asgardské loďi Statesman. Najednou se však před nimi z ničeho nic objeví obrovská loď. Ukáže se, že loď patří Thanosovi a Černému řádu, kteří pozabíjí většinu Thorovi posádky. Thanos požaduje, aby mu Loki předal Tesserakt, jenž má tajně se svém držení. Loki se však zdráhá a tak Thanos začne mučit Thora. Loki se nakonec rozhodne zachránit svého bratra a předat Tesserakt Thanosovi. Následně nabídne Thanosovi své služby, jako průvodce na Zemi a přísahá mu svou věrnost. Tajně si však připravuje svou dýku, aby dal Thanosovi smrtelnou ránu. Thanos však jeho chování předvídal a Lokiho pokus zastavil. Thanos poté chytne Lokiho pod krkem a před zrakem Thora, mu rozdrtí krk. Avengers 2 Nebo si to tak všichni alespoň mysleli. Loki totiž svojí smrt sehrál a cestou vesmírem se dostal do prostoru nazvaného Sanctuary, kterému však k jeho smůle nevládl nikdo jiný než Thanos. Thanos mu nabídne dohodu: Nechá ho vládnout Zemi a výměnou za to chce Tesseract,, který studuje S.H.I.E.LD poté co se kameny nekonečna lusknutím přemístili různě po vesmíru.. Loki s tím souhlasí a když nadejde správný čas, tak aktivuje Tesseract a vytvoří portál, který ho přemístí do hlavního zařízení projektu P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Loki je okamžitě konfrontován S.H.I.E.L.D.em, kteří mu nařídí, aby odložil zbraně. Loki však na ně zaútočí a agenti zjišťují, že kulky se od něj pouze odrážejí. Když Loki zneškodní své útočníky, tak si pomocí síly žezla podmaní Hawkeyeho a Selviga. Nick Fury se mezitím nenápadně snaží odnést Tesseract. Lokiho pozornosti však neunikne. Loki mu vysvětlí, že chce Tesseract, jako součást svého slavného záměru, který má osvobodit Zemi a lidstvo od svobody. Fury však zpochybní jeho cíle pro mír a tvrdí, že chce válku. Hawkeye následně informuje Lokiho, že Fury záměrně zdržuje, jelikož brzy dojde k explozi. Loki mu tedy nařídí, aby Furyho zastřelil. Poté se svými spojenci opustí oblast. Fury, který přežil díky neprůstřelné vestě, tak se ze všech sil snaží zabránit tomu, aby Loki neodešel s Tesseractem. Furymu se to nepodaří a v důsledku toho má v plánu dát dohromady skupinu neobyčejných lidí, tedy Avengers. Zatímco Erik Selvig pokračuje ve svých experimentech, aby se naučil ovládat a využívat sílu Tesseractu, tak si Loki všimne, že klenot na jeho žezlu září a volá ho. Loki se objeví v nejhlubším prostoru v metafyzické podobě, kde už na něho čeká The Other. Loki se vysmívá Chitauriům a zeptá se, jestli jsou opravdu tak ohromní, jak mu bylo slíbeno. The Other ho varuje, že jestli se mu nepodaří získat Tesseract a předat ho Thanosovi, tak nebude žádné místo, kde by se před Thanosem ukryl. Rozrušený o potenciálním neúspěchu a více odhodlaný, než kdy jindy, se setká se Selvigem a Hawkeyem, aby projednali další postup a dokončili své plány. Selvig mu sdělí, že potřebuje Iridium, které je potřebné ke stabilizaci portálu. Aby získali Iridium, tak Loki odjede do Stuttgartu v Německu. V Německu způsobí Loki rozptýlení tím, že naruší gala večer ve velkém muzeu, zatímco Hawkeye spolu s několika muži napadne bezpečnostní schránku, kde je ukryto Iridium. Loki zajistí jedinou věc, kterou Hawkeye potřebuje a to je oko Heinricha Schafera. Když získají Iridium, tak Loki vykročí do ulic, kde požaduje, aby se před ním lidé klaněli. Když toho dosáhne, tak jim sdělí, že je to záměr člověka, toužit po podmanění. Jeden z mužů si však odmítá kleknout a Lokimu vzdoruje. Loki se tak připravuje ho zabít, avšak objeví se Captain America, který mu akci překazí. Po souboji s Captainem Americou, je Loki nakonec Iron Manem donucen se vzdát. Na palubě Quinjetu, Loki sedí tiše, zatímco Captain America a Iron Man diskutují o tom, jaké jsou jeho plány a proč se nechal tak snadno chytit. Diskuze se zastaví ve chvíli, kdy se objeví blesky signalizující příchod Lokiho bratra. Když se objeví Thor, tak vytáhne Lokiho z letadla a vezme ho na nedalekou horu, kde spolu mají rozhovor. Thor ho požádá, aby se vrátil na Asgard a vzdal se Tesseractu. Loki však odmítá a ohledně Tesseractu mu nedá žádné informace. Když Thor popadne Mjølnir, tak je napaden Iron Manem, se kterým bojuje o to, kdo by měl Lokiho zadržet. Nakonec do jejich souboje zasáhne Captain America, který je přesvědčí ke spojenectví. Loki je tedy na palubě Helicarrieru odveden S.H.I.E.L.D.E.M.em do speciální cely. Loki se ze své cely posmívá Furymu a jeho neúspěšným pokusům o ovládnutí Tesseractu a sdělí mu, že viděl skutečnou moc. Fury však odejde se slovy " Pokud si tu skutečnou moc budete chtít zkrátit nějakým čtením, tak dejte vědět" . Později Lokiho přivítá Black Widow, která mu přišla nabídnout dohodu, výměnou za propuštění Hawkeye. Loki se jí zeptá na její minulost s Hawkeyem a sdělí jí, že mu Hawkeye řekl o jejích strašlivých zločinech a vraždách, které spáchala, než nastoupila do S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Vyhrožuje jí, že přiměje Hawkeye k tomu, aby jí mučil a poté zabil. Sdělí jí, že je zde monstrum a on to není. Black Widow z toho dojde k závěru, že monstrum je Banner a že Loki plánuje využít Hulka ke zničení Helicarrieru. Nicméně, Lokiho plán použít Hulka, je jen jeden aspekt z jeho skutečných záměrů. Brzy se totiž objeví Hawkeye v Quinjetu a způsobí masivní výbuch na Helicarrieru. Zraněný Banner se promění v Hulka a pokračuje v ničení Helicarrieru. Loki je nakonec osvobozen svými spojenci a vytvoři iluzi, aby Thora dostal do cely, ve které byl držen. Předtím, než stačí shodit jeho celu, tak je napaden agentem Coulsonem. Loki však použije svou iluzi a bodne Coulsona přímo do zad. Loki následně shodí celu i s Thorem z pořádné výšky a zamíří do New Yorku, kde Erik Selvig čeká s Tesseractem na Stark Tower, kde zamýšlí dokončit své experimenty. Zatímco Erik Selvig pokračuje ve své práci, tak se Loki chystá přivítat armádu Chitauriů a zahájit svou slavnou, ale krátkou válku na Zemi. O něco později za ním do Star Tower přijde Iron Man a nabídne svému nepříteli drink. Loki mu tvrdí, že jakmile dorazí Chitauriové, tak je nic nedokáže zastavit. Stark má však námitku a tou je Hulk, který je silnější, než celá Lokiho armáda. Když se Loki unaví hrozbami, tak poznamená, že Avengers budou zaneprázdněni bojem s Iron Manem a pokusí se ho podmanit. Jenže Stark jeho kouzlo blokuje reaktorem v hrudi, což Lokiho rozhněvá a prohodí Starka oknem. Nicméně Stark získá zpět své brnění a na Lokiho zaútočí. Než stačí pokračovat v boji, tak Tesseract otevře portál na obloze a konečně dovolí, aby Lokiho armáda začala invazi na Zemi. Loki je následně konfrontován svým bratrem, který požaduje, aby deaktivoval Tesseract a zastavil válku. Nicméně, Loki nesouhlasí a pouští se s Thorem do boje. Loki je však brzy sestřelen Quinjetem, vezoucím další Avengers. Loki nedopustí, aby byl poražen a tak přistane na jednom ze vznášedel Chitauriů. Odtud se Loki ujme útoku na New York City, kde střílí po lidech, ničí automobily a vyvolává masivní výbuchy. Nakonec je sestřelen Hawkeyovo speciálním šípem a skončí ve Stark Tower. Brzy poté se před ním objeví Hulk, který ho prohodí stěnou do hlavní místnosti. Když se Loki postaví, tak nařizuje Hulkovi, aby přestal, jelikož je asgardský bůh a je zde všem nadřazený. Hulk si z toho však nic nedělá, Lokiho popadne za nohy a začne s ním několikrát mlátit o zem. Zraněný Loki zůstává ležet a je těžce v šoku. Hned poté se před ním objeví zbytek Avengers, kteří porazily jeho armádu a donutí Lokiho ke kapitulaci. Tesseract je vrácen Thorovi a Nick Fury mu dovolí, aby vzal Lokiho do Asgardu, kde bude potrestán Odinem. Thor: Ragnarok Lokimu se se v brzké době povedlo převzít Odinovo místo a usednout na trůn s podobou svého otce. Ze strachu, že bude odhalen, tak pošle svou adoptivní matku Friggu pod ochranou Lady Sif z Asgardu. Vyhnal také Heimdalla a na místo pozice strážce mostu, jmenoval Skurgeho. Když jednoho dne sledoval divadelní představení připomínající jeho ´´hrdinskou smrt´´ tak se nečekaně objevil Thor. Thor rychle odhalí, že se nejedná o otce, ale o Lokiho v přestrojení. Thor přinutí Lokiho, aby odhalil svou pravou tvář a pomohl mu najít otce. Loki ho tedy zavede na místo, kde Odina nechal, avšak domov pro seniory byl zničen. Během okamžiku se Loki propadne malým portálem, který se mu objeví pod nohama. Loki začne padat a padat, zatímco se Thor setká s Doctorem Strangem, který to má na svědomí. Thor s ním uzavře dohodu, Strange jim poví, kde se Odin nachází, pokud se Thor i s bratrem poté vrátí na Asgard. Strange tedy pošle Thora a Lokiho do Norska, kde na ně už čeká jejich otec. Odin řekne svým synům, že je miluje a poté se rozpustí do zlaté mlhy a někam zmizí. Krátce po Odinově zmizení, se objeví Hela, která byla propuštěna z vězení právě díky Odinově oslabení. Hela chce, aby oba poklekli, což Lokiho rozhněvá. Thor se následně rozhodne zaútočit a Hela zničí jeho Mjølnir. Na Helu nic nezabírá a Loki se s Thorem pokouší skrze Bifrost vrátit na Asgard. Hela jim je však v patách a Lokiho odmrští z Bifrostu pryč. Loki se tak ocitne na Sakaaru, kde vládne Velmistr. Později se na této planetě objeví i Thor, který je však zajatcem. Loki je šokován tím, že je Thor naživu a popře, že je jeho bratr. Nakonec však pravda stejně vyjde najevo. Později se snaží přesvědčit svého bratra, aby opustil Asgard a připojil se k němu po boku Velmistra. Thor však odmítá a chce, aby Loki odešel. Loki později sleduje při gladiátorských zápasech souboj Thora s Hulkem a není rád, když Thor vyhrává. Druhý den, po tom, co Thor a Hulk zmizí, tak se Loki nabídne, že je za velkou odměnu dopadne. Během pátrání konfrontuje Valkýru, se kterým se poté dostane do boje. Je však přemožen a zajat. Valkýra poté nabízí Lokiho Thorovi, jako mírovou nabídku. Bannerovi a Lokimu se nakonec podaří najít způsob, jak společně pracovat a spolu s Thorem a Valkýrou vytvoří tým zvaný, jako Revengers. Když se Loki pokusí zradit Revengers a rychle uniknout ze Sakaaru, tak Thor předvídá tuto událost a pomocí implantovaného čipu, který má Loki na sobě, tak aktivuje elektrošoky. Thor následně sdělí svému bratrovi, že je předvídatelný a s Valkýrou a Hulkem odlétá na Asgard. Po vzpouře je osvobozen Volstaggem a dalšími vzbouřenci. Loki se stává jejich vůdcem a společně odlétají na Asgard. Na Asgardu se Loki spojí s Thorem a společně čelí Hele. Thor ho pošle do Odinova trezoru, aby vzal Surturovu korunu a hodil jí do věčného plamene. Loki to udělá, avšak po cestě si všimne Tesseractu a ledové desky, které nenápadně vezme. Když nastane Ragnarok, tak všichni přežívající asgardští uprchlíci uniknou na záchranné lodi a sledují zničení Asgardu. Loki poté vtipkuje, že Thor s jedním okem připomíná otce. Poté se pokusí Thora opět svrhnout ale objeví se Odin který Lokiho pomůže usmělnit. Odin poté postaví z trosek Asgardu Asgard nový. Thor: Temný svět Thor ho přivede zpátky do Asgardu, kde je Loki v řetězech nucen čelit Odinově spravedlnosti. Ačkoli se Loki snaží ospravedlnit své činy na Zemi, tak mu Odin otevřeně řekne, že žije pouze díky Frigge, která k němu stále cítí lásku. Odin tedy odsoudí Loki k věčnému uvěznění a Loki skončí v cele hluboko pod palácem. Loki má jediný zdroj pobavení a to, když přijde nový vězeň, nebo kdyžmu dá Frigga knihu. Ve vedlejších celách následně skončí vesmírní piráti, nazývaní Marauders. Během jedné návštěvy se Frigga pokouší o to, aby si Loki zvážil své činy během Chitaurské invaze a přijal své zločiny, ale Loki jen tvrdí, že ona a Odin nejsou jeho pravou rodinou a proto nemají právo soudit jeho činy. Brzy poté Loki zaslechne hrozné výkřiky a spatří jednoho z Marauderů, jak se začne měnit v monstrum zvané Kurse. Temní elfové se chystají zničit Asgard. Loki však zůstává ve své cele a ignoruje okolní chaos. Do bitvy s elfy se následně pouští Thor a Loki vše sleduje. Nakonec bitva ustoupila a zdálo se, že byla vyhrána Asgardovými silami. Stráž však informuje Lokiho, že Frigga zemřela. Lokiho zuřivost následně rozpoutá seismický výbuch, který zničí jeho celu. Loki však neutíká a zůstává sedět. Následně k němu přijde Thor a sdělí mu, že plánuje konfrontovat Malekitha na Svartalfheimu a potřebuje Lokiho znalosti cest mezi světy. Thor mu slíbí, že se bude moci pomstít za smrt Friggy a také mu sdělí, že pokud ho zradí, tak ho bez váhání zabije. Loki s tím souhlasí. Když se přiblíží k opuštěnému raketoplánu Temných Elfů, tak Lady Sif a Volstagg hrozí, že zabijí Lokiho, pokud jenom pomyslí na zradu. Během letu, Loki komentuje Thorovi špatné dovednosti s létáním, zvláště když náhodou setne hlavu sochy Bora. Jakmile Thor přistane na Skiffu, tak Loki komentuje, jak je ohromen, že zvládl bezpečně přistát. Loki převezme velení na Skiffu a všechny dopraví na tajné místo, odkud je schopen je transportovat na domácí svět elfů. Když dorazí do Svartalfheimu, tak si Loki a Thor prohlédnou pustou planetu, kde následně spatří Malekitha a jeho malou armádu Temných elfů. Thor a Loki jsou připraveni k útoku na nepřátele a Loki se hodně diví, že mu bratr důvěřuje. Jako součást plánu, Loki předstírá, že zradil Thora a bodne ho nožem do boku. Loki následně předhodí Jane Foster před Temné elfy a sděluje jim, že je touží sledovat, jak ničí Asgard. Když Malekith začne pohlcovat Aethera z těla Jane, tak Loki odstraní svou iluzi a chystá se Jane zachránit. Když Loki odtáhne Jane do bezpečí, tak se Thor pouští do boje s Temnými elfy. Loki se následně také pouští do boje a zabije mnoho nepřátel. Když vidí, jak Thor bojuje s Kursem, tak mu přispěchá na pomoc. Kurseho probodne zezadu svou čepelí, avšak ten se rychle otočí a Lokiho probodne. Loki však na Kurseho umístí jeden z granátů, který vyvolá Černou díru, jenž Kurseho pohltí. Umírající Loki se podívá na bratra a řekne mu, aby sdělil Odinovi, že zemřel ušlechtilou smrtí. Loki poté zemře Thorovi v náruči. Avšak Lokiho smrt byla jen další z jeho iluzí. Loki čeká, až Thor a Jane odletí z planety a poté na sebe vezme podobu Einherjarské stráže. S touto podobou se vrátí na Asgard a informuje Odina, že Lokiho tělo byla nalezeno na bojišti. Lokimu se následně podaří převzít Odinovo místo a usednout na trůn opět s podobou svého otce. Thor Loki se poprvé objeví při pokusu o korunovaci Thora. Když se ho Thor zeptá, jak vypadá, tak Loki odpoví, že jako "král". Nicméně, obřad je přerušen mrazivými obry, kteří se dostanou na Asgard, s pomocí Lokiho. Loki ihned povolá Ničitele, aby mrazivé obry zničil. Loki a Thor se následně vydají do Odinova trezoru, kde najdou těla asgardské stráže. Thor požádá Lokiho, aby pochodovali do Jotunhemu a napadly mrazivé obry, ale Loki odmítne. Thor tvrdí, že jako král Asgardu by měl být schopen rozhodnout o těchto záležitostech, ale Loki mu sdělí, že ještě není králem. Loki mezitím vymyslí svůj plán Když poté Loki najde svého rozhněvaného bratra, tak se mu zjeví jako blud,uklidňuje ho a manipuluje s ním. Tvrdí mu, že souhlasí s jeho názorem a měli by se pomstít za asgardský život. Thor se tedy rozhodne neuposlechnout svého otce a napadne Jotunheim sám s Trojicí valečníků a Sif, aby mohli čelit králi Laufeyovi. Když jsou obklíčeni nepřáteli, tak se zjeví Loki jako Odin, jenž se znovu pokouší nastolit mír mezi Asgardem a Jotunheimem. Laufey mu však sdělí, že to Thor začal válku. Odin to přijme a odvede skupinu zpět do Asgardu, kde zuřivě sdělí Thorovi, že právě započal válku. Loki nakonec zbaví Thora jeho výzbroje a vyžene ho na Zemi. Loki se následně vloupe do Odinova trezoru, kde zvedne relikvie patřící mrazivým obrům z Jotunheimu, kteří ji používali k tomu, aby porazili nepřátelské armády. Po dotyku se jeho kůže změní na modrou a vypadá tedy, jako jeden z mrazivých obrů. Vezme do místnosti pravého Odina kde se ho zeptá, co se to s ním děje. Odin mu tedy sdělí, že ho našel, jako bezmocné dítě a vzal ho s sebou. Lokiho to rozhněvá a obviní Odina z toho, že ho používal, jako nástroj míru. Odin, překonaný stresem, upadne do hlubokého spánku a Loki ihned zavolá stráže na pomoc. Když se nyní ví pravda o tom, že Loki žije, si Loki podrobí Asgard a stává novým králem Asgardu a získal tedy to, co vždycky chtěl. Lady Sif, Fandral a Volstagg neochotně přijmou Lokiho, za svého krále a požádají ho, aby ukončil Thorovo vyhnanství. Loki však odmítá a sděluje jim, že svým prvním nařízením nemůže zrušit otcovo poslední. Později Loki navštíví Thora na Zemi, kde byl Thor zadržen S.H.I.E.L.D.em. Thor se ho zeptá, co se stalo s Asgardem a Loki mu zalže a sdělí mu, že Odin zemřel, aby ho emotivně zasáhl. Loki mu oznámí, že králem je nyní zvolený Heimdall a že mír byl závislý na Thorově vyhnanství. Thor smutně souhlasí a rozloučí se se svým bratrem. Následně se Loki pokusí zvednout jeho kladivo, ale selže, jelikož ho není hoden. Cestou do Jotunheimu navštíví Laufeye a představí se jako ten, který mu dal bezpečný průchod do Asgardu. Dojde k dohodě a Loki souhlasí s tím, že mu umožní zabít Odina a vzít si jejich relikvie. Po návratu do Asgardu, je Loki konfrontován Heimdallem, který tvrdí, že Loki používá kouzlo, aby mu znemožnil jeho sledování. Loki mu však sdělí, že jeho síly slábnou a připomíná mu, že je jeho králem a je nucen bez pochyb poslouchat jeho příkazy. Navzdory přímým příkazům se Loki brzy dozví, že Lady Sif a ostatní Thorovi spojenci používají Heimdallovo observatoř a cestují přes Bifrost na Zemi. Tuší, že bratr se brzy dozví o jeho lžích a rozhodne se, že nemá jinou možnost, než umlčet ty, kteří ho zradili. Loki tedy na Zemi vyšle Ničitele, aby zabil Thora a jeho spojence. Následně se Loki vydá na konec Bifrostu, kde konfrontuje Heimdalla za jeho zradu. Heimdall však jasně uvede, že ví, že Loki je zodpovědný za přivedení mrazivých obrů na Asgard. Loki tedy zbaví Heimdalla všech titulů a vyžene ho z království. Když je Heimdall zbaven své přísahy, tak se pokusí zabít Lokiho, ale Loki ho pomocí relikvie mrazivých obrů zmrazí. Na Zemi je mezitím velká bitva mezi Thorem a Ničitelem. Thor se nakonec rozhodne obětovat, aby zastavil Ničitele. To všem ukáže, že je hoden své síly a snadno pomocí Mjølniru Ničitele porazí. S vědomím, že musí své plány posunout vpřed, tak pozve přivítá Laufeye a jeho armádu mrazivých obrů na Asgardu. Loki mu ukáže cestu k Odinovi a Laufey se ihned pouští do boje s Friggou, která se snaží chránit svého manžela. Laufey jí však přemůže a následně stojí nad spícím Odinem, kterého ještě zesměšňuje. Když se chystá Odina zabít zmrzlou čepelí, tak ho Loki zradí a zabije. Thor dorazí do Asgardu pár okamžiků poté, co Loki zabil Laufeye. Loki následně zamíří na Bifrost, aby zamířil svou plnou moc na Jotunheim. Chce zničit mrazivé obry, aby mohl být uznán jako král, který ukončil válku. Thor k němu přijde a snaží se ho přesvědčit, aby přestal. Loki však odmítá a sděluje mu, že masakrování mrazivých obrů je správná věc. Nakonec vyhrožuje, že zabije i Jane Fosterovou, čímž Thora rozzuří a dojde mezi nimi na souboj. Nakonec je Loki hozen přes okraj mostu a snaží se udržet. Prosí svého bratra, aby mu pomohl a když vidí, že mu jde Thor skutečně pomoci, tak se ukáže, že je to pouze iluze. Loki se totiž objeví za ním a bodne ho Gungnirem do boku. Když leží zraněný Thor na zemi, tak Loki vytvoří několik verzí sebe sama a všichni se mu začnou posmívat. Rozzuřený Thor nakonec popadne Mjølnir a vyvolá nárazovou vlnu, která způsobí, že Loki spadne na zem. Když je Loki na zemi, tak k němu Thor přistoupí a položí mu na hruď Mjølnir, aby se nemohl zvednout. Mezitím se Thor snaží zastavit likvidaci mrazivých obrů. Loki se rozhodne skočit na svého bratra a bodnout ho, aby mu znemožnil zničení Bifrostového mostu. Když je most zničen, tak exploze oba bratry vymrští do vzduchu. Oba padají do propasti a jsou v poslední chvíli zachráněni Odinem, který se už probudil ze svého spánku. Loki se snaží přesvědčit Odina, že vše dělal pro něj. Odin s jeho tvrzením však nesouhlasí a tak se Loki dobrovolně pustí Thora a padá do propasti. . Kategorie:Ledoví obři Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Kriminálníci Kategorie:Záporáci Kategorie:Výsosti Kategorie:Vysoký počet oběťí Kategorie:Hrdinové Kategorie:Členové Revengers Kategorie:Členové Asgardské královské rodiny Kategorie:Vězni asgardských kopek Kategorie:Postavy zabité Thanosem Kategorie:Vzkříšené postavy Kategorie:Postavy zabité Lokim Kategorie:Postavy zabité sami sebou Kategorie:Zesnulí